Always You Recede Through the Evenings
by Catheryne
Summary: A few years into the future, Logan and Veronica reunite amidst deception, murder and surprise. Title is from Pablo Neruda’s Clenched Soul.
1. Chapter 1

Always You Recede Through the Evenings

By Catheryne

RATING: R

PAIRING: Logan/Veronica with backgrounds of Connor/Veronica, Logan/OFC

SUMMARY: A few years into the future, Logan and Veronica reunite amidst deception, murder and surprise. Title is from Pablo Neruda's Clenched Soul.

SPOILER: none

WORD COUNT: 2247

DISCLAIMER: VM is RT's.

STATUS: In Progress

Part 1

She was the face of sorrow, but he knew more about her than anyone in America ever did.

The beer in Logan's hands warmed with his body heat, making a bitter-tasting brew. He turned his attention fully to the television hanging high up close to the ceiling of the midafternoon empty Los Angeles bar. So briefly she was flashed on the screen, a quick pan of the camera as the show zoomed into the stoic face of the hottest male sensation of the year. Connor Larkin spoke in his deep sensitive timbre, communicating to the nation his family's heartbreak at the loss of someone so young, so beautiful, so full of promise.

Still the image embedded in Logan's brain was that captive loneliness in Veronica's eyes in that small unintentional moment that was one of the small unintentional moments he waited for, suffered through full half hours of Connor Larkin interviews for. Everyone in America knew Veronica Mars now, years after Neptune and the chaos that was him, Lilly, Duncan and her. Sometimes Duncan would speak to him in that biannual tradition that was Duncan Kane calling Logan to catch up, and marvel at how far they were from all that they had planned as young children experiencing their first loves. Back then it was easy and defined. Logan and Lilly would get married and travel the most exotic locations in the world. Duncan would marry Veronica and she would make him the happiest man in the world by raising their family while he ran the software giant that his father would leave him.

The first time Logan accepted that his portion of that dream was unsalvageable was while he was watching Lilly wash a car in her pep squad uniform. Even then Duncan and Veronica's hemisphere in his dream world was intact. Duncan may have stopped talking to Veronica, but being who they were Logan was certain they would find their way back together.

And then he fell in love Veronica Mars. Logan knew there was a whole new world of dreams to come up with.

Like a great wind, time flew by and blew with it the card palace Logan had tenuously set, the pieces still floating mindlessly in midair until now.

The entire nation knew her. Half the world loathed her. Veronica Mars had been making enemies since high school when she transformed from Duncan's dream wife to a rebel investigator. Even in her maturity she had managed to turn even more people against her when one day, eighteen months since Logan and Veronica's nth and final breakup, she walked down the red carpet on the arm of Connor Larkin, sporting a sparkling ring and a self-assured smile.

Even with that smile that deceived a whole nation, Logan recognized Veronica Mars' lie.

"Mr. Echolls?"

Logan turned his attention away from Connor's speech to the young woman standing beside him, smiling uncomfortably. "Yes?"

The girl pulled up a chair beside Logan and gazed at him intently. She glanced quickly at the screen, taking in the perfectly chiseled features of Connor Larkin. Then she turned back at Logan. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

He swallowed the bile that rose in his throat every time anyone would approach him to give his condolences. "The Larkin family deserves more of your sympathy, but thank you," he rattled off the spiel that his publicist provided for him.

"I do feel sorry for them," the girl gushed. "I see them on tv all the time. But look at you. At least they have each other."

And he was all alone. Logan knew that. He wasn't stupid.

"Connor still has his Veronica Mars."

Logan wondered if he would be fascinated by how this girl's wistful expression would change if he informed her of the facts he was told not to share with the public. The Larkin family grieved for their loss. Leila Larkin was young and she loved life, which meant he was a party girl. When news of her murder broke, so did gossip of her relationship with Logan Echolls. If he told this girl, who obviously took pity on him and he hated pity, that he had been only almost dated Leila and though the news was sad, he could remain unaffected by the young woman's death, would she still feel sorry?

His attention wandered back to the aforementioned man on the screen. The interview outside the police station had wrapped up and Connor could be seen walking away from the camera towards the waiting car. Logan sucked in his breath when he saw Veronica standing beside the car, waiting. Two months after the murder and still she stayed and waited for Connor everywhere he went, every time. How he ever questioned what she felt for Connor Logan would never know.

Two months ago she certainly made it easy to do so.

i_ Veronica pushed through the gyrating sweaty bodies, gripping her phone in her hand as she searched for a signal. A white hand snatched the phone away._

"_Are you kidding me?" Leila screamed over the music, holding the phone away from Veronica with one hand and with the other finish off another shot of courant. "You want to leave now?"_

"_Leila, Connor doesn't know where I am!" Veronica replied just as loudly. "He's going to be worried sick." She tried to grab for her phone. "How many of those have you had?"_

"_Don't be such a worrywart, Veronica," Leila retorted. She shook her head, sending her pinned up blonde hair tumbling around her face. "This is just my third one."_

"_On top of the tequila shots you've had?" Veronica clarified. "Give me my phone, Leila!"_

"_Only if you can catch me first!" the other woman chirped cheerfully. Leila whirled around, then tried to catch herself on that dizzy spell._

_Veronica's arms wrapped around her waist, muttering curses as the weight of Connor's cousin brought her stumbling down as well. "I'm taking you home," Veronica told her firmly. She took her phone from Leila's hand._

"_I can't believe how old I'm getting," Leila whined in a slur as Veronica managed to have one of the bar workers to help her take Leila to the exit. "I can't even hold my liquor anymore."_

_Veronica shook her head, keeping herself from laughing out loud. Leila was always a hot topic for the Larkin family with members throwing ideas around on how to control the girl. Despite the glaring lacks that everyone found in her, Veronica adored Leila. She loved life, she was frank and never lied, and she was the Larkin family member whom Veronica most closely interacted with apart from Connor. Sometimes, in select occasions and specific moods, Leila reminded Veronica of Lilly._

"_You'll be able to hold your liquor if you didn't have three vodkas and six shots of tequila."_

_Leila weakly tried to hit Veronica. "You're starting to sound like my mom. Stop it."_

"_Alright," Veronica replied, humoring her._

_The two stumbled into the back of the car that Connor had hired to escort Veronica around the city. Leila immediately lay down and curled into a ball, taking up two thirds of the space. She groaned. "Leila, you got drunk again. Why am I not surprised?" Leila muttered, mimicking in a half-assed manner what her mother would likely say."So irresponsible, Leila. You're twenty three years old!"_

_Veronica smiled and reached to push the hair off Leila's face. "Do you want to stay with me at my place tonight? That way they never find out."_

_Leila tried to sit up but groaned when her head spun. "Yes!" She settled back down to drift off then groaned again._

"_What is it?"_

"_Connor set me up with a high school friend. Actually, more of a family friend I hadn't met yet. If I don't show up he's so going to call Connor to confirm. I'm dead!"_

_Veronica sighed. She looked Leila over. "You obviously can't meet him like that."_

"_It's a blind date," Leila complained. "Connor and his pathetic way of setting up a romantic first meeting. He didn't even give me the number." Leila cracked open one eyelid. "You look like me," she realized somberly._

"_No, I don't."_

_Leila seemed fascinated with the idea. "Blonde hair past the shoulders. Small. Fair. All you have to do is carry one rose with you and you're good. Please Veronica."_

"_He'll find out anyway because I'm not going to date him to cover your ass. Your cousin will kill me."_

"_Use your persuasive skills."_

"_You have a lot of that," Veronica noted._

"_Just one night, Veronica. Tell him not to tell for one night. I am dead if my parents find out. Dead, I tell you."_

_Reluctantly, Veronica nodded. "One night."/i_

Veronica asked the driver to stop outside the bar. She asked the driver to wait for her for a few minutes. Then she stepped outside and walked into the bar. She stood at the door for a few seconds as she waited for her eyes to adjust to the interior.

That was when she spotted Logan sitting with a girl, nursing a warm beer. A couple of seconds later the girl stood up and walked away, stopping as she caught sight of Veronica then hurrying away.

Veronica walked towards where Logan was sitting. He was now staring into his glass. She placed a hand on Logan's shoulder.

"I don't really want to talk about it anymore," he said, obviously referring to whatever conversation he had with the girl that scurried away only moments ago.

"Logan, it's Veronica." She moved in front of him. "I need to talk to you."

"Aren't you busy still comforting Connor?"

"Logan," she repeated more firmly.

He met her concerned gaze. "I'm fine."

"Are you off the program?"

"I needed this."

She shook her head. "You already worked so hard."

"What's the benefit anyway?" he asked. "So I drop the alcohol. I have better temper. Even if I yell at home nobody's going to flinch away or complain."

"You live longer."

"What's so good about living?" he parried, returning to the age old question he first uttered as an after effect of Lilly's death. "What's to live for, Veronica?"

She looked down at the beer in his hands, then back into his brown eyes. "Are you off the program, Logan?"

"People are hounding me about a dead girl I didn't even know but I'm supposed to be grieving for," Logan answered. "The love of my life ran away from me after sex."

"I'm not asking you for reasons," Veronica challenged. "I'm asking, Logan—are you off the program?"

"You want me back in the program?" Logan argued. "Then fine! I'll fucking get back in and not touch a drop of alcohol if you can give me one good reason that's not about my health or my temper because I don't care!"

She nodded and sat down in front of him. Veronica pried the glass from his hands and placed it on the table beside theirs.

"Can you give me one or are you full of shit with demands that you can't back up?"

"That's why I came by to find you."

"To tell me to stop drinking?" he snorted. Veronica's eyes wandered towards the glass of beer. She hesitated. He reached for it and lifted. She sucked in her breath. "Well," he pushed.

"I'm pregnant."

Logan placed the glass back down.

_i "So what did Connor have on you that you just had to come?"_

_Veronica stiffened at that familiar, warm voice. She pushed the rose away and turned around on the barstool. "Hello Logan," she greeted. "I wasn't expecting you."_

_His eyebrows arched up. "That's the understatement of the century," Logan returned. "Why is Connor sending me his own fiancé?"_

"_I'm just a replacement, actually. Your date is drunk and sleeping in my bed," she explained. Veronica's lips curved. "And no, I don't swing both ways. It was Connor's cousin Leila. I came in an attempt to convince you not to holler to Connor that she stood you up."_

_Logan smiled. "I hope you brought your convincing skills with you." /i_

"It's mine," were the next words that came from Logan's lips. He did not ask. Instead, he staked his claim.

"Definitely," Veronica answered. She took a deep breath. "I need your input on my decision, Logan." For the first time, her voice trembled. "This wasn't exactly part of my plan."

"If you're asking me whether you're going to abort or not—"

"No!"

"I'll raise it," he quickly offered.

"Logan," she protested.

"I'll stop drinking. I'm not going to bring girls into my house. I'll even start a college fund. Just tell me what else you'll need and I'll do it."

She nodded. "Show me you can drop the alcohol, Logan. Then we'll talk."

Veronica looked towards the door where a man stood. Logan recognized him as one of Connor's men. She stood up and nodded, then walked towards the door as well.

Veronica Mars was hit and run. Always so quickly she could turn his world upside down and just as quickly leave him to pick up the pieces.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

She slammed the car door shut after getting off without waiting for the driver that Connor had assigned to her to open the door. Veronica made her way towards the seat that had Connor's name printed at the back. She sat down and turned to where the lights were focused, and where Connor Larkin, bronzed to golden Greek god perfection, stood in a pair of trunks.

Sometimes Veronica wondered how corporate America came up with the marketing strategy that they did. Here was her fiancé in a bathing suit, staring intently into the camera that rapidly shot different poses and expressions on his face. In two weeks she would find the best of those shots in a magazine spread, advertising the newest female scent. The disconnect was too big to comprehend.

Veronica waited until the photographers began to dim the lights. Then about four people converged around Connor to dab off some makeup, to confirm his schedule, to thank him for his participation and to pitch a new movie. Briefly Connor glanced up to meet her eyes, then nodded. He pushed away from the four and walked over to her, kissed her on the cheek, and asked, "How are you, baby?"

Veronica gave him a small smile. "I'm fine. When can I pull you away?" The soft distinct sound of a camera clicking did not escape her. She leaned closer to give the discreet photographer better, more expensive pictures.

"I'll finish up, put on some clothes, then we'll go, alright?"

Veronica nodded. She followed with her eyes as Connor returned to the center of the four women who had approached him earlier. Connor kept glancing back at her to give her brief smiles. She saw the women surreptitiously look at her, weighing her, some nodding in acknowledgment and some screwing their lips in disgust at finding her lacking. Veronica memorized each woman's face, observed the movement of their hands, studied the way they looked at Connor. She fished for a pad from her purse and scribbled down the pertinent information.

After each short conversation, one of the women walked away from the group. Connor was down to the last. As Connor spoke with his agent about the new movie role, Veronica saw a glint of light that appeared to be a camera lens. It was likely the same photographer as earlier. When Connor sent the agent on her way, Veronica called out Connor's name and blew him a kiss. This kiss he caught and closed his hand over to bring to his lips.

A series of mad clicking. Veronica was satisfied.

"I'll be waiting in the car," she told him. Connor nodded and walked to the trailer to take a quick shower and get dressed.

By the time Connor opened the car door and took the seat beside Veronica, Veronica had already marked off her list until nothing was left. She turned to the gorgeous actor who was frowning as he looked down at her notes.

"Nothing still?" he prompted.

Veronica sighed and shook her head. "It doesn't look like it's anyone from those four, but let me dig a little deeper."

"You've got to make this a little faster," Connor said. "They've already killed Leila."

Veronica blinked away the tears. "I'm trying, Connor. And I swear to God I will find out who killed your cousin. But there's only so much people are willing to reveal to Connor Larkin's fiancé."

"Where were you, Veronica?"

She stiffened. "Well you probably already know."

"You weren't looking into anything, Veronica. You were with Logan Echolls, weren't you?"

"I'm not slacking off."

"You agreed to be part of this investigation, Veronica. How is it going to look if my fiancé's found hanging out with another actor?"

Veronica often marveled at how calm Connor always was, no matter what he said or how charged the situation. He had always been pleasant to speak with, and that was why she had agreed to help him out when he contacted her that first time, after she had broken up with Logan, to find out who was threatening his life.

"Think of it this way, Connor—your fiancé is meeting up with your cousin's boyfriend to check on him during this trying time," she answered curtly.

Connor closed his eyes, then released a held breath. "I'm sorry."

"I understand that you're upset, Connor."

"But I shouldn't be taking it out on you," Connor finished. "Veronica, I don't want to have to take up more of your time than I need to. I know we have to hurry this up."

Her hand drifted to her nonexistent belly. "I'll make sure we find out who's doing this, Connor."

i_Veronica opened her eyes and blinked up at the sleeping face of Logan. She smiled and touched his cheek gently, running her fingers down his cheek._

_Leila would freak out if she found out how Veronica took care of her problem._

_Connor would probably understand, of course. Veronica knew the first time she met Connor after he called her, he tried to make a bet with her that eventually, she and Logan would end up together._

_She should really give Connor a crystal ball in honor of his fortunetelling gift._

_Veronica lifted Logan's arm off of her stomach and sat up in the bed, reaching for her blouse that had been haphazardly thrown over the lamp. She shrugged into it. Veronica reached for the remote control and turned on the television._

_A cold chill crept up her spine at the sight of her own bed drenched in blood._

"_The young blonde woman in her early twenties found murdered early this morning by the building security has been confirmed to be Leila Larkin. The apartment was being rented out by actor Connor Larkin for his publicly acknowledged girlfriend Veronica Mars."_

_Veronica flew out of the bed, waking Logan in the process. _

"_Veronica, what's going on?" he asked._

_When she looked up at him with tear-streaked cheeks, Logan's breath caught in his throat. She could not regret the night that much._

"_I need to go home, Logan," she choked out._

"_What's wrong? Veronica, we need to talk."_

"_Just… I have to go, Logan!" _/i

Connor's vehicle stopped outside the new apartment building that Connor had found for Veronica. After the murder there was no way Veronica would stay in the same bedroom where Leila had been killed.

"Will you be okay?" he asked right before she stepped out of the car.

Veronica nodded. Leila's murder had made it clear to all of the people guarding Connor that this threat was real and that anyone could just get to Veronica because of her connection to Connor. It also made them take drastic measures to protect Veronica. They were fairly certain that no one would find out where she was.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Connor told her.

The driver helped her out of the car and walked her to the door. Veronica smiled and nodded her farewell to the driver, before being escorted into the building.

"There's someone waiting for you in the lobby, Ms Mars," informed the receptionist.

Veronica looked up in surprise, because nobody apart from Connor's security, not even her father, knew about her new apartment. If someone was able to track her down here, then it meant a member of Connor's security team was the leak. She took her phone from her purse and was on the verge of dialing Connor's number when someone stood in the lobby.

Even from that distance, she would recognize his figure.

"Logan?" she said in wonder. "What are you doing here?"

It was night time, and she had last seen him getting drunk off his ass in a bar. Yet here he was, and as she stepped closer the unmistakable scent of soap and baby powder hit her. He had taken a bath obviously, and his puffy eyes told her about a man trying to stave off his alcohol craving by drowning himself in caffeine. A quick glance at the table before him revealed a triple espresso shot and a pile of books.

"You're two months along," he began.

"Well you didn't need to track me down to tell me that."

"It wasn't that hard. For an outsourced team of elite security, Connor's guards are surprisingly inept."

"Definitely more sober than I thought," Veronica muttered. She took a seat in front of Logan. "Can I help you?"

"I was just in the neighborhood—" Veronica arched her brow at that. "Fine. I wasn't. But I did go to the bookstore to read up and got all these."

Veronica turned the pile so that the spine faced her. Logan had bought himself a virtual library of maternity books. "The New Daddy. What to Expect When You're Expecting. First Baby. Idiot's Guide to Pregnancy. The Pregnancy Book. The Power of Positive Childbearing. Pregnancy and Nutrition. Good Housekeeping Book of Pregnancy and Baby Care. " She looked up at him. "How much did you spend, Logan?"

"Not much."

"And not much means how many hundreds?" she prodded.

"Never mind that." He took the top book and handed it to her.

"I can get my own books if I wanted them."

Logan shook his head. "You're not going to get ones as helpful as the ones I'll give you."

Curious, Veronica reached for the book and noticed the colored Post it page tabs. The first one was orange and labeled morning sickness. She turned to the page and saw the highlighted sentences.

"I'm pre screening the books and indexing them for your reference. That way you won't need to muddle through. I'm highlighting those that will apply to you, and the lines I think you really need."

Veronica's heart dropped. "You finished one book in the last four hours since we talked?"

She met his eyes, and his were filled with hope and sadness. "I haven't touched a drop since."

"That's good," she whispered. Veronica clutched the book to her chest. "I'll start on this tonight."

Logan nodded, then packed up the rest of the books in the bag he brought with him. Veronica spied the Post it pack and the highlighter, which he dropped into the bag as well. "All right!" Logan exclaimed. "I'd better get cracking on the rest of these."

She grabbed his arm and asked, "Don't you want to have dinner first?"

Logan stared at the hand that lay on his. For the longest time he did not respond. Finally, he nodded.

"Great! This pregnancy is giving me so much appetite. I'm eating for two!" Veronica joked.

Logan smirked at her and slung his bag over his shoulder. "That actually doesn't start for a couple more weeks. It's got the green tab under appetite and cravings."

Veronica gazed at him, then shook her head with a chuckle.

"Don't worry about the cravings period," he told her with a pat on the back. "I'll be right on top of that. All I need you to do is tell me what you want to eat and no matter what time of the night, you'll get it."

"You're going to drive around town looking for it?"

"No, I've hired a nice delivery service to do it for me," he answered back. "Hollywood is great, isn't it?"

Tomorrow… tomorrow she'll tell him why she won't take the offer. Connor Larkin's fiancé's pregnancy cravings can't be answered by a service paid for by Logan Echolls.

That's tomorrow though.

Tonight, she's going to enjoy a sober Logan Echolls. She hadn't seen him long before their relationship ended.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Her movements in the kitchen were stilted. Veronica had never been as conscious of herself as she was at that moment—not even when all eyes were intent on her back during her ostracism in Neptune High or when she walked down the red carpet of a film premiere under the jealous gaze of women who wanted to be in her shoes. She had never been shy. If she had been she would not have survived the occupation she chose. Yet tonight she felt Logan's eyes on her as if his gaze was a tangible thing. Her jerky movements even caused a fork to fall on the floor.

Even the slight clatter it made on the tile startled her, and she immediately bent down without thought, hitting her forehead on the counter in the process. It was more the shock rather than the pain that caused her to stumble. For one horrific second as she tittered in her crouched position, she imagined falling flat on her ass in front of Logan Echolls. That was an interesting image of herself for him to come back to.

She caught herself before continuing the thought, because there was no comeback in this case. Logan was here because of an accident—one that she was too old and too smart to have happen to her, but happened nonetheless.

Right in that split second before she sprawled on the floor, arms surrounded her and drew her safely within.

Warm arms.

Familiar arms.

Longed for, loving arms.

Within those arms, all the reasons they were no longer together could not matter. Who would remember whole weeks of drunkenness, of open hostility and isolation, of his frantic belief that he was his father's son and her witnessing how close to Aaron he could become? In his arms maybe she could stop her absolute need to know everything he was not ready to reveal.

She could fool herself too sometimes…

"Are you okay?" his voice rumbled in his chest. Since she was held against his body, she felt the vibration against her cheek. Veronica closed her eyes to relish that precise moment when everything seemed so much like the way it was after high school graduation when all was right between the two of them, right before the past that should not have mattered caught up with them and sent Logan to the fiery, semi-conscious world of incoherent inebriation. "Veronica, love, are you alright?"

It was the endearment that snapped her out of the illusion. Logan used many endearments playfully, but that exact one he only used once, at the time he sat beside her in the hospital while waiting for her father to come out of surgery and she was a complete wreck, and he promised her that no matter what happened he would take care of her. It was a sickeningly weak moment but she did not protest, simply allowed her body to melt into his because he seemed so much stronger that time, so much more dependable. When her eyes opened it was to see him looking down at her face, which had been lost in a dream. "Yeah," she mumbled. "Just feeling really stupid."

He helped her up and checked the counter behind her. Staring at his back, Veronica could sigh in relief that it seemed her little trip to fantasy land was forgotten. When he turned back around, he held two plates of the pasta that had been in her takeout box.

"You'll need more nutrition than this," he started. "Maybe I'll drop by tomorrow to see what I can cook." Logan placed one plate in front of her and one in his setting. "I've always been better in the kitchen than you."

It was true. Veronica wouldn't bother denying it. Still, whatever she felt about the concept of Logan in her kitchen wearing the frilly apron that she had been given by Connor as an April Fool's joke, she knew she had to put a stop to it. "Logan, you can't—"

"I know you adore my steak," he continued.

Then again, Veronica thought, what could it possibly hurt?

Veronica gave him a small smile and brought up a forkful of pasta to her mouth and realized that they had forgotten drinks. Before she could act, Logan had already stood up and motioned that she would get them. She heard the refrigerator door open and shut, then recognized the sound that made her freeze on those last weeks of their relationship. It was the sound of a can popping open. Veronica pushed away from the table and ran to the kitchen. Her heart in her throat, she prepared for all her hope to be dashed. Maybe it was too much temptation to send an alcohol to where all the alcohol was.

There was Logan with two cans of cold beer in his hands, standing over the sink and pouring the contents down the drain. She sagged against the doorframe in relief. She was loving this brief moment of her old Logan to lose him again the way she slowly did at the end. Veronica had not been ready to let go.

She might have sighed to loudly, or he just noticed the presence behind him. Logan turned around and for an instant Veronica saw the stark longing in his eyes, that tense jaw and the throat that worked furiously to moisten what was suddenly too dry. Then Logan cracked a grin that did not quite reach his eyes. He shrugged. "We gotta make sure you don't get tempted and give birth to a drunk kid."

She did not grin back. Instead sincerely, so that he would recognize what his action meant to her, she nodded and said, "Thank you, Logan."

He tossed the cans into the trash and waved her thanks away. Then, he pulled two more cans out of the plastic ring and popped them open, pouring out the contents once more. Veronica went up to stand beside him close enough that she felt the tremors racking his arm as he poured the contents of each can away. When the trembling started to get too much, she took the last two cans away from him and poured the contents down herself.

Veronica laid her hand on Logan's arm. "Come on. Have dinner with me first, Logan. It's been too long."

He released a long held tremulous breath, then picked up a bottle of orange juice. "I'm hungry."

The two of them sat back down to dinner and ate. She could not ask a question. She had learned more than enough about him tonight.

iVeronica knocked on the door. In response, she heard a loud noise against the door. Logan had thrown a shoe. It was his most vocal way of telling her to leave. Instead of leaving, she used her key to open the door a crack.

"Logan." She almost backed away at the stench of old clothes and tequila.

He sat in the dark, behind the desk where they worked on their papers. In front of him lay two bottles of tequila, both empty. "Leave me the fuck alone, Veronica. Can't you do that?"

"I want you to tell me what's wrong, Logan."

"It's none of your business."

Veronica knelt down on the floor beside him. "It is. It's my business if you're going to be like this."

He bent low, breathing the stench of his breath on her face. "Leave it," he rasped.

She shook her head. "This is about Trina, isn't it, Logan?" He did not answer. "It is!" she concluded. After the sentence had been passed on his father, Logan had asked Veronica to help her track down his sister. To his heartbreak they tracked Trina down to New Mexico, living in a rundown apartment, sporting a bruised eye and nursing sore ribs.

"Give me some privacy, Veronica," he pleaded. "I'll tell you when I'm ready."

Despite their differences, Logan knew Trina was his only family left. He had asked her to leave, told her over and over she did not deserve to have an abusive boyfriend. To which his sister had responded that she was in love—probably the way Lynn had been with Aaron.

Veronica let out an exasperated breath and stood, kissing Logan on the forehead and leaving the room. It was not as if she was going to let it go at that. She dialed the number of the investigator who had helped her track down Trina.

And learned about Logan's remaining family member having been found in the bathtub soaked in water turned red with her blood, her slashed wrists hanging by the edges of her tub.

That was when it happened, so fast it was like hurricane that tore through their lives and destroyed everything.

Logan stalked in, eyes blazing, stinking of tequila and snatching her phone from her. He threw it against the wall with such violence pieces of it burst in all directions, one cutting her chin. "What did I tell you?" he yelled into her face. "What did I ask from you, Veronica!"

"Logan, I needed to know," she cried back. "And I'm so sorry."

"No!" he screamed.

Veronica stifled a cry of pain.

Suddenly, the fury drained out of his eyes and his gaze fell to his other hand, which was gripping her wrist so tightly he could see the white mottled imprint of the pressure outlining his fingers. Logan dropped Veronica's wrist. Veronica caught the injured limb and started massaging it to get the circulation flowing. When she looked up at Logan, it was to see the look of icy horror on his face.

"I'm sorry," he choked out in a whisper. "God, I hurt you," he continued, as if only then realizing it. "I'm so sorry."

It was then that he backed away and vanished into his room. The next day, all of his clothes were gone. On the bed, it was the same. His last words to her, as if that night had been all they had shared through the years. His last memento was a card on the pillow with the message: "I'm sorry."/i

"Do you eat enough vegetables?"

Veronica blinked away the memory, but the heavy feeling in her heart brought by the reminder of the morning following his departure remained. "I eat all the vegetables they mix with the fried rice that the Chinese restaurant downstairs delivers."

He frowned, the curve of his eyebrows clearly indicating that was far from enough. "Never mind," he decided. "When I start cooking tomorrow, you're going to eat enough."

She tried to breathe through the pain, because Logan was obviously here. He wasn't going to run off. And he wasn't going to drink himself to such oblivion that he would turn into the man he had turned to on that night she wished she could just forget.

Veronica shook her head. It was hell.

She was fine now. She was back on earth.

Was she really going to walk down the golden pathway back to hell, even if it was lined with the crispiest vegetables in the world?

"Logan, I don't really think it's appropriate for you to come back here cooking for me. Connor—"

His eyes narrowed. "You're not marrying Connor, Veronica."

She huffed at the determined answer. "I've been engaged to him far longer than we're been together at any one time!"

"Is that really going to be your argument?" he parried. "You're pregnant with my baby."

"I'm Connor's fiancé," she argued. "What makes you think this is yours?" Never mind that she had told him straight out just that afternoon.

"Oh no you don't," he warned. "You're not giving my kid Connor's last name."

She smiled grimly. "As if anything you want me to do ever mattered to me, right?" she baited him.

"Just when I thought maybe we could make this happen," he said softly, by the glint in his eye already reminded that she could not do something as simple as give him some time to himself, "you remind me what kind of bitch you are."

With that, Logan stood up and picked up his bag. Veronica stood as well, stiffly reaching for Logan's plate. This was it. She had pushed him away. She turned around and closed her eyes against the threatening tears, but only managed to make them fall down her cheeks. None of her dreams were going to come true. Veronica was going to raise the baby alone. She just had to learn to forget about any residual feelings she had for the man who left her without so much as a goodbye years ago.

She heard the creak of when the front door opened. Veronica prepared for the slam that would mark the last time she would see Logan.

"Leave the plates on the sink and go to bed," Logan commanded from the door. "I'll have a housekeeper here early in the morning to clean that up. If you're not letting me cook for you, you're going to damn well eat what she serves you. Make sure you're here at one in the afternoon and I'll have another book reviewed for you," he told her coldly, then closed the door firmly behind him.

Despite the coldness, the words made her knees weak with relief.

He wasn't gonna leave.

Veronica walked towards the kitchen and placed the dishes aside to wait for Logan's housekeeper. Then, she brushed her teeth and washed her face. Picking up the book that was marked with green and orange post its, she made her way to the bedroom.

Tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Veronica groaned at the cheery sound of her doorbell being rung. She rolled to her side on the bed and plopped a pillow over her head, muffling the noise. Still, the music played on. She sobbed softly, pitifully, for the bell to stop ringing. But Veronica had never been the brilliantly blessed. Again, the bell. She sought to ignore it and drift off to sleep once again.

Then her mobile phone rang. Veronica threw the pillow and glared at the phone. She picked it up and looked at the caller ID. She released a deep breath then powered off the phone.

That was when the landline phone started ringing. She yelled in frustration and stumbled out of bed. She did not bother to answer the phone. Instead, without glancing at the mirror or the putting her bedrobe on, Veronica stalked over to the front door and pulled it open.

"What Logan?" she growled.

It angered her even more to see him looking so fresh and polished, with his hair still slightly wet from the shower. Meanwhile she supposed her hair was so rumpled and she was wearing a pair of ladies' boxers that exposed her buttcheeks and a spaghetti strap tank top that had gotten a little too tight around her breasts. She only had the pregnancy to blame for her nipples being too alert this early in the morning.

"Sorry to wake you," he murmured.

"You're not sorry at all." She turned around and walked over to the kitchen, leaving him to close the door and follow after her. "Did you at least bring some food?"

By the time she turned back to him, Logan had already opened the Styrofoam containers and laid them out on the dining table.

Over the last couple of weeks the housemaid had been coming in early in the morning to prepare Veronica's food. True to his promise, he had arrived just around lunchtime every day since the night they had their tiff. In tense silence they would discuss the changes happening to her body. Over the last few days Veronica had slowly, excruciatingly, started to expect Logan's coming and going.

Then just two days ago Martha, the housekeeper, did not come to work. Veronica had worried about the sweet old lady who had been her constant companion before she left to work with Connor. Concerned that the woman had gotten mugged on her way to Veronica's apartment, Veronica called Logan. Logan tersely informed her that Martha would no longer be coming in and that he would be by with her breakfast in a half an hour.

_i"You don't have to, Logan. I can grab something on the way out."_

"_No!" he snapped. "Just stay inside. I'll tell you everything when I get there."_

"_Logan, really."_

"_Veronica, just—" he breathed. "Please."_

_His voice had been so strangely lost and tremulous that Veronica was glued to her seat, waiting. When the doorbell rang, she had burst from her seat and opened the door. Logan stepped inside, locked the door behind him and grasped her against his frame, holding her body so tightly against his that she was afraid she was just going to crumble in his arms._

"_Logan," she whispered. "What is it? What's wrong? Is it Martha? What happened to her, Logan?"_

_His breath came in shallow gasps. He shook his head. "She's not coming by anymore. I'm so sorry. We're not trusting anyone again. It's just gonna be me from now on, Ronnie. I'm not trusting anyone else with you," he promised._

_She had then found out how the older woman had blackmailed Logan, threatening to leak to the press what she knew of Veronica and her pregnancy._

"_You paid?"_

_He met her eyes with a steady gaze, trying to read her reaction. "I wasn't going to let the press cheapen this experience for me. And I'm not going to let your pictures get plastered all over the papers like that."_

"_Logan," Veronica argued, "it's not as if my pictures haven't been on the papers before. You didn't have to pay her anything."_

"_I'm not going to have my son or my daughter researching some assignment in the library one day and running to a headline about its mother's illicit affair and accidental pregnancy," he answered grimly, "all while still engaged to innocent victim Connor Larkin. No kid of mine is going to have to go through any scandal like that."_

_Somehow the words tugged at her heartstrings. Veronica reached for his hand and lifted it to brush a kiss against his knuckles./i_

Veronica looked down at the waffles. She beamed at the sight of maple syrup and buttered pancakes. "These are gorgeous. Did you pass by iHop?"

"Made them myself," he declared proudly from the kitchen counter. She noticed that he had put on her cream-colored apron.

Veronica heard the sound of egg cracking and turned to Logan, who was opening cupboards. "Second one to your right," she said.

Logan opened the mentioned cupboard and reached for the bowl. He winked at her. "You read my mind."

"Great minds," she shrugged. "Now hurry up. I want mine over easy."

"Coming up," he announced.

Veronica wolfed down a couple of pancakes and eagerly waited for her eggs. When Logan walked towards her, she clapped. He laid down the plate of eggs at the center of the table. When her eyes fell on them to check if he made them the way she ordered, she felt her throat close up and her stomach tighten in response. Her hand flew to her mouth and she pushed back the chair so quickly it fell flat on the floor. Veronica stumbled out of the dining room and into the bathroom.

She heaved her breakfast into the toilet bowl. Her body jerked at each bout of sickness. Her ponytail loosened and some hair fell to the sides of her face. Vomiting took its toll on her, both with the pain of having to heave the contents of her stomach and the humiliation of leaning over the toilet seat while looking like hell to begin with, and Veronica started sobbing loudly.

When the worst of the crisis was over, she did not get up. Instead, she continued crying over the bowl. It wasn't until she felt the warm hand grasping her upper arm and hauling her up did she stop the loud bawling and graduated to sniffles.

"We expected this," came the comforting voice. "Probably until your second trimester." He had a wet hand towel. When she reached for it, he brought it up to her face. He handed her a glass of water. "Rinse your mouth. You feel okay enough to replace what you threw up?"

"Not the eggs," she answered weakly.

"The eggs were gone the moment you ran off. I took care of them," he promised.

"Thank you," Veronica rasped. As he led her back to the dining room, she said, "This so does not mean you're in charge by the way."

"I know," he answered. "This is very temporary. I will make sure I'm not to comfortable in the leadership position."

"Good."

He had already pulled up the chair. Logan helped Veronica sit down and served her large waffle and topped it with blueberry syrup. "I talked to Dr Miller," he said casually. "We're due for our ultrasound today."

Her eyes snapped back at him. "Oh my god! I completely forgot, Logan. I'm so sorry!" He had canceled an out of town trip for this doctor's visit. "I didn't get an appointment schedule."

"I know. That's why I scheduled one for us." He raised his arms in mock surrender. "I swear I'm not trying to take charge."

She would have been frustrated if she had not been so thankful. Veronica had so many things she wanted checked and answered by the doctor. So despite Logan's intentionally breaking the deal they made that she was in charge of anything baby-related, she relented. "I'm forgiving you this time. Next time you notice something like this, just remind me and I'll set an appointment on my own time."

"Understood."

Veronica cleared two waffled and three pancakes to Logan's delight. "What time is our doctor's appointment?"

"In an hour."

"Oh I've got to ready!" she exclaimed.

Veronica grabbed her towel and walked over to the bathroom. When the doorbell rang, she called out, "Logan, that should be the newspaper. Can you leave it in the living room?"

"No problem."

Logan went over to answer the door. When he opened it, it was to a mesmerized Connor Larkin who looked at Logan from head to apron-clad body to Italian leather shoes. "I i_am_/i still in my fiance's apartment right?" Connor drawled.

"You've reached the Mars residence," Logan parried back. "How may I be of service?"

Connor pointed to the apron. "Looks like you're already being of service." He strode in and yelled. "Veronica!" He gave Logan a pointed look. "Sweetheart, it looks like there's something you need to explain to me."

Logan informed him, "Veronica's in the bathroom taking a shower. But you're invited to have breakfast in the dining room."

"Since this is Veronica's place, I don't need your invitation." Connor stiffly sat in front of the plate of pancakes and served himself one. He stuffed his mouth with a forkful.

"Since I cooked, then you certainly needed my invitation," Logan attacked.

Connor choked on his pancakes and reached for some water. "I just realized I'm full."

Logan smirked at him. "Sure? There's still plenty."

The footsteps coming towards them silenced the two men. Veronica came in squeezing water out of her hair with a towel. "Logan, were you saying something? I couldn't hear above the water noise."

She obviously did not see Connor with her hair over her eyes. Logan shook his head. Connor stood up and cleared his throat. She looked surprised to see him. "Connor, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" he repeated, stressing on the pronoun. "Veronica, we're wine tasting."

"I'm drawing a blank."

"For the wedding, Veronica. We're choosing wine."

"Veronica," Logan started to interrupt.

"Excuse me," Connor interceded. "This is a private conversation between my fiance and me."

Logan looked at Veronica and shook his head. "You can't go and have a wine tasting."

"Who the hell do you think—"

"Connor!" she grabbed his arm. "Stop, okay?"

"Then tell this creep off. Why is he even here?"

"He's helping me out," Veronica answered, "with something important. Connor, I can't go with you. I'm sure whatever you want is fine. You have impeccable taste." She patted his chest. "Whatever you choose, your guests will love it."

"Veronica, you're the one who scheduled this a month ago."

"I know, sweetheart. And I'm sorry. But I have to be somewhere else. You understand, don't you?"

"You have a lot of explaining to do," he warned her.

"When I get back."

"Great! That's all settled then." Logan bunched the apron in his hands and tossed it by the sink. "So Connor, what's new with you?"

The actor merely narrowed his eyes and shook his head at Logan in warning. "Don't try to be cute."

Logan grinned. "I wouldn't dare."

Tbc

http/p092. 


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Veronica looked around the doctor's office, scanning the room for any changes since she had been there. One good way she learned to protect herself was to always remember details—furniture, appliance, even picture frames that were added to the office since her last visit upon confirming her pregnancy could translate to someone spying on her. To her relief, the doctor's office was the same boring pastel that it had been when she was there last. She glanced at the man sitting beside her, drowned in the newspaper that he had been reading most likely for the comics rather than for international affairs, if the soft chuckles coming for him were any indication.

"Hey Logan."

The newspaper lowered and an eyebrow cocked at her. "Yes ma'am."

She gave him a tight smile. "You know you don't have to stay."

Logan shrugged. "Our valedictorian once told me that the hero is the one that stays. She was a very wise, if irritating, girl. I don't to be the hero very often."

"Hmmm. That sounds familiar. But I can see you're uncomfortable with the whole thing."

Logan's eyes fell on her jittery leg. "Are you sure you're not staring at your own nervous reflection? I'm as cool as can be." He patted her leg. "Relax, Veronica. I'm sure the doctor is a kind lady who won't steal the baby from your uterus this early in your pregnancy. Now on the eighth month, we'll probably need a weapon or two."

The lighthearted banter drew a smile from her. She nodded, telling him she had gotten his point to lighten up. When she opened her mouth, he shook her head.

"No need to tell me. I already know I'm a godsend."

"Veronica Mars." The two looked up at the sound of her name being called by the nurse receptionist. "The doctor will see you now."

They looked at each other and stood up at the same time. Logan gestured to the seat in a silent question of whether she would prefer him to stay behind. Veronica looked at the couple exiting the doctor's office. Apparently, parents do this together. Before she could decide, the nurse said, "It's alright, sir. You can come in with your wife."

Veronica sighed and took Logan's hand as the two of them entered the doctor's office. He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "I notice the lack of correction there."

"I'm not going to inform the room that I am having an illegitimate child," she answered in a stage whisper. "Now shush!"

Logan was relegated to sit in silence as the doctor, who introduced herself as Dr Stevens, asked Veronica general questions about any discomforts she felt. Logan filed away the information as she gave it—nausea, fluctuating appetite, flatulence, dizzy spells. The doctor led Veronica to an examination table where Veronica was asked to place her feet in stirrups.

"You know I saw something like this once," Logan commented.

"Are you sure you weren't i_on_/i something like this?" Veronica parried.

"Oh why must you hurt me, dear wife?"

Veronica chuckled while the doctor applied the cold gel on her still flat abdomen.

"Okay Veronica, this will feel really cold. We just want to listen in and see what kind of music your baby's playing in there."

As if on cue, the banter stopped. Even their breaths became quieter than still air. And then there it was. A small, steady, fast pumping. It was the baby's heartbeat, and Veronica counted the seconds before Logan would comment on how the baby's probably run a marathon in there, or how the kid was so nervous because it was going to be Veronica's, or some half-assed joke on how the baby scored E, so fast was the heartbeat. Instead, there was no comment.

Veronica hiked herself up to a sitting position to look at Logan. The doctor followed her line of vision and squeezed her hand.

Logan sat on the chair, his hands clasped together under his chin, his eyes closed, seeming to concentrate on the sound. He listened for what seemed like endless minutes. When he was satisfied, he opened his eyes and met hers. Veronica was swept away at the intense gaze he gave her.

Veronica started to scoot to the edge of the table. As the bed wobbled, Logan snapped out of his trance. He stood up and helped her off the bed. As he helped her down, he wonderingly brushed her palm against the yet unnoticeable swell of her abdomen. She smiled and mumbled her thanks and drew the curtains between them so she could put her underwear back on. "Logan," she said from behind the curtain, "I'll see you outside. I'm just going to talk to the doc."

"Okay." He glanced at the doctor, then back down at Veronica, his eyes tender. "I'll be right outside if you need me."

"Logan," she whispered, "it's okay." Veronica squeezed his hand.

"First child right?" Dr Stevens piped in. The tenderness fled form his gaze as his attention turned to the doctor. "Mr…" She looked at the chart in her hand. "Echolls, I completely understand that you want to be there every step of the way. I assure you that Veronica is in caring and well-trained hands."

"She's in expensive hands, so I trust that those are well-trained hands."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "He's trying to rile you," she told the doctor.

Dr Stevens let out a short laugh. "I'm familiar with this type I assure you."

"Go on, Logan," Veronica urged. "I'll be out in ten minutes."

Logan nodded and exited the room to collect himself. Once the door closed behind him, Veronica smiled at the doctor and sat down in front of her desk. "I make no apologies for him. Someone else should be exposed to his being so anal about this."

"Most first time dads are like that. So Veronica, what are your questions?"

"Well I already have a list of the vitamins I need." Veronica inserted her hand in her pocket and frowned.

"Or rather Mr Echolls found some way to get it from your pocket and is probably purchasing them from the Pharmacy. But that would mean leaving you here."

Veronica shook her head. "He's probably got it, but he's lurking outside. When he's sure I'm home, he'll go off and buy them." She sighed. "As you can see, I'm good with the vitamins. Logan's not the type who will let me forget to take them. I'm also pretty sure we'll never miss our check ups because if I don't set them up, he will. I have one last question."

Dr Stevens laid her hand on top of Veronica's. "You want to know when you're going to show."

Veronica opened her mouth, then closed it. She swallowed. "How…"

"I may have an MD, a PHD and done my fellowships and residency in the best hospitals in the country, Ms Mars, but I pass by newsstands too. I read the tabloids. This is probably something that you need time for."

"Well, seeing as you're familiar with my complicated situation, I'd need to know when I'm going to start showing. I need to put off having the public know for as long as I can."

"Veronica, I hope you're not suggesting in any way that we withhold some of the nutrition that will allow your baby to grow normally," Dr Stevens said slowly.

"Nothing like that!" Veronica exclaimed. "I don't have a deathwish. I just want to have a timeline of when I absolutely have to tell Connor."

"It depends on the type of intimacy you have, Veronica. I'm sure Mr Larkin's already noticed some changes in your body when you're in bed together. How did you explain the breasts?"

How did you explain to the doctor that you've not had any from your supposed fiancé? "I told him they're tender and swelling because I had my period." The doctor nodded. Damn, Veronica, you are a good liar, she thought to herself. Undercover investigation sure honed her acting chops.

"In a month's time I doubt you can explain it all away with something so simple unless Connor Larkin's all brawn and no brain."

"He's definitely not that."

"Veronica," Dr Stevens advised, "if you've fallen out of love it's time to cut it before he gets so invested in you that it's going to hurt even more."

Veronica nodded and stood up, shaking the doctor's hand. "Thank you, Dr Stevens. I trust in your discretion."

"Patient-doctor confidentiality is part of who we are," Dr Stevens assured her. Veronica opened the door. "The way I see it is you have a fantastic thing going. Logan Echolls may not be in the same league as Connor Larkin, but he seems to really care about you and your baby."

Veronica saw Logan slouched on one of the waiting room chairs. When he saw her, he straightened up and held up a brown bag. He grinned. "I had one of nurses get all of the vitamins the doctor prescribed. We're good to go."

Veronica grinned back. Logan certainly wasn't in the same league as Connor. These days he seemed to be somewhere close to ideal. She only wished she could count on his stability, and not be tossing and turning that today was going to be the day he would find his life would be so much better with the bottle. "Great," she responded, her emotion making her throat raspy.

He stood up and placed his hand at the small of her back. "We can grab something to eat then I'll drop you off at home."

"Can you drop me off at the wedding coordinator's instead?"

Logan stopped and looked down at her. "You're going to the wine tasting? Didn't you just talk to your doctor? It's already got alcoholic genes, thanks to me."

"Logan, my mother was an alcoholic, remember? I'm not about to go repeating the same mistakes."

"Mine was too, and I did," he replied.

"Logan—" she started. Her breath caught at the look in his eyes. "I promise." Veronica laid her palm on his chest. She held out her pinky finger.

i_"Double extra promise," she said sweetly with a saccharine smile. "I'll be so careful. I'll be back before you even know it."_

"_Veronica, I don't want you to leave the house. I thought we've been over this. You told me you'd stop."_

"_It's a routine surveillance. I'll drive by, take my money shot, then leave."_

"_At least wait for me, okay? I'll go with you," he told her._

"_Too late. Oh they're here," she whispered into the phone._

"_You're already there?" he demanded. "Veronica, turn around now."_

"_Logan, I'm going to be fine. Be a good boy and have some wanton delivered. We'll have a nice dinner later while watching the Daily Show."_

"_Veronica—"_

"_Wait. I need both hands. I'll be right back." She placed the phone on the passenger seat and grabbed her camera._

_On the other end of the line, Logan heard a series of clicking as Veronica took the pictures she had come for. And then there was silence._

_Four terrible gunshots that still resounded in his brain during the warmest nights._

"_Logan," she whispered into the phone. "Say I told you so."_

"_What?" he breathed out._

"_Say I told you so so we can get it over with," she whispered. "And then get help."/i_

Logan stopped the car in front of the wedding coordinator. Veronica smiled, satisfied. She was about to open the door when he grabbed her arm. She turned to him.

"Do you remember the last time you promised me you'd be careful?"

Veronica nodded.

"I don't want this to end up like that."

i_Logan sat on her bedside, gripping her hand so tightly he was afraid that he was stemming the flow of blood. Her face was pale and he was so afraid that she looked too much the way his mom did in the nightmares he had of retrieving Lynn's body from the river._

_She turned her head towards him and smiled. "Did they get it out?"_

_Logan nodded. "Are you afraid of death?"_

"_Everybody dies, Logan. But I'm fine. I'm gonna be fine."_

"_I'm so afraid of you."_

"_For. Wrong preposition."_

"_Of, Ronnie. I'm afraid of you. I'm afraid of all the things you want to do. I'm afraid that you never listen to me when you think there's something juicy out there and you can't help yourself from wanting to find out. I'm afraid of you and the fact that you're going to do something that's going to take you away from me and I can't do anything about it. I'm afraid of you, Ronnie."_

_The words weighed heavily in her heart. Between the two of them, he had always been the one who could express himself without restraints. With false lightness, she reminded him, "You haven't said I told you so yet."_

"_I'm tired, Veronica." Logan laid his head down on the bed._

"_Come up here," she requested._

_Dutifully, Logan climbed beside her on the bed and wrapped his arm around her waist. He laid his head on her chest and listened to the steady beat of her heart. Veronica ran her fingers through his hair. She placed a kiss on the top of his head and whispered, "Sorry."_

_His embrace around her tightened./i_

Veronica strode into the shop and saw Connor sitting on one of the couches, being attended to by about three of the agents. When he saw her, he waved her over. Veronica sat down beside Connor and placed her bag between them. She looked up at the agents. "Can we look at these albums in private?"

The manager showed them to one of the more private areas and laid out four theme albums between them. He gestured over to the phone. "Just dial 0 or our receptionist and she'll get us if you need to speak with one of us."

The door closed and Veronica took another folder from her bag. She opened the folder to a printed out list of numbers and addresses. She pointed to the fourth entry. "This is a list of calls that Leila received on the week before she was killed. This particular number kept on popping up, but it doesn't seem to be any of the number of lines registered to the Larkin family and staff members. Did Leila say anything to you about a stalker?"

"No. Of course I was the last person Leila would confide in about that."

Veronica nodded. "Well I'm tracing the owner and I will get back to that lead as soon as I can."

"Good. At least we have something. For the life of me I still can't figure out why my blackmailer would kill my cousin."

"I know. We'll find the connection." She looked up at the concerned face of her client. "Connor, I know you're worried. And I know this investigation is going too slow. I've come to the conclusion that maybe I'm not giving you my undivided attention. I don't want to shortchange you."

Connor laid back in his chair. "Would this have something to do with Logan Echolls' suddenly reappearing in your life, out of nowhere?"

"Connor—"

He held up his hands. "I know. Your private life is yours. I wasn't even going to comment on the fact that my fiancé was dropped off by an ex-boyfriend to her own wedding coordinator's office. You, on the other hand, seem to want to discuss it."

She shook her head. "Connor, my father has a fantastic firm that can handle this case with more resources than I can."

He shook his head. "You and Leila have gotten close over the years. I want you to handle it because I know you won't rest until her murderers have been found."

"Don't you think that means I have blinders on? Being close to Leila I mean."

"You solved the Lilly Kane murder." Connor took her hand. "I want you in this case, Veronica. Leila wants you on this case."

She smiled her discomfort and looked up at the brief knock. The door opened to reveal the coordinator. When the coordinator saw them holding hands, she flushed with pleasure. "I'm so sorry to interrupt."

"It's fine." Veronica pulled her hand out from under Connor's.

"Mr Larkin, the wine's ready."

Connor offered his hand to help her up. Veronica shook her head. "Go ahead. You can choose the wine. I'll just go look at the sample clothes they have out front."

With a look of puzzlement, Connor left with the coordinator. Once he had made his selection, he turned and saw Veronica through the class walls, running her fingers through the silk and satin used for the display christening clothes. Her hand involuntarily touching her stomach.

The coordinator saw the direction of Connor's gaze. "Oh! Mr Larkin, I had no idea. No wonder she didn't want to choose wine with you. Are you two expecting? We should make some changes to the wedding gown design."

Connor flashed a photo worthy smile at the coordinator. "You know I have no idea either. I think my fiancé has a very pleasant surprise for me."

"Well, I'm so happy for you!"

tbc


End file.
